Treinta Monedas de Plata
by Sponjix-chan
Summary: El perfecto Neji, el mejor de su clan, se ha convertido en un exagerado pecador. Solo por la simple causa de haber disfrutado a cada segundo de los siete pecados capitales. [SEVEN SHOOT] no te guies por el summary, el fic está bueno .


**Hola gente!. Espero que les guste este Seven-Shoot que he creado, y que ya lo tengo terminado pero iré colgando de a un capítulo para que descancen la vista ya que en total, es largo.**

**Bueno, para los que no me conocen (nadie me conoce XD) amo escribir, soy fanática de Naruto, y algo de Harry Potter, también de otros animés.**

**Mi personaje favorito es Neji (obvio ¿no? XD) y amo el drama, el romance, y el humor. Así que de estos tres encontrarán mucho por mis fics.**

**Soy de dejar los fics a medias, ya que a veces me quedo sin inspiración, pero de este fic pueden estar seguros que no lo dejaré a medias, ya que lo tengo acabado, y son solo 7 caps.**

**Espero que les guste, y no les entretengo más.**

* * *

ºAclaración: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni Neji es mío (mierda T-T), todos pertenecen a el grande Masashi-sama.

ºSummary: El perfecto Neji, el mejor de su clan, se ha convertido en un exagerado pecador. Solo por la simple causa de haber disfrutado a cada segundo de los siete pecados capitales. [SEVEN SHOOT no te guies por el summary, el fic está bueno . [CAP 1. LUJURIA Dejen reviews que saben que me hacen sentir feliz -.

º Recomendado+16 años

* * *

_CAPÍTULO I: LUJURIA_

**_¿Qué es la lujuria?:_**

**_"La lujuria es usualmente considerada el pecado que incluye pensamientos o deseos obsesivos o excesivos de naturaleza sexual. La lujuria insatisfecha puede llevar a compulsiones sexuales o sociológicas y/o transgresiones incluyendo (pero no limitadas a) adicción al sexo, adulterio y violación._**

**_El criterio de Dante era el "amor excesivo por los demás," que por consecuencia sería amor y devoción a Dios como un segundo. Sin embargo, la lujuria y el amor son cosas distintas; mientras que un amor genuino y desinteresado puede representar el más alto nivel de desarrollo y sentimiento de comunidad con otros en una relación humana, la lujuria puede ser descrita como el deseo excesivo por el placer genital. Entonces, la otra persona puede ser vista como "medio para un fin" para la satisfacción de los deseos del sujeto, convirtiéndose en un objeto en el proceso. Tal como se describe en la obra literaria la Divina Comedia, en el Purgatorio, el penitente camina entre flamas para purgarse a si mismo de pensamientos lujuriosos."_**

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--

La observaba por la ventana. Era muy estremecedor verla. Era incorrecto y lo sabía, ya que era su prima pero nada podía impedir que sus plateados ojos visualizaran su desnudo cuerpo mientras tomaba un baño.

Lo hacía a diario.

A diario, Neji Hyuga se trepaba de los techos de la enorme mansión, se acercaba a la ventana prohibida de la habitación de Hinata, y veía como ella, tan inocente como era, tan apartada de un mundo real, se deshacía de cada prenda que tenía puesta, su piel de porcelana, causaba en Neji un gran deseo, y luego ella, sin enterarse caminaba felizmente hacia la bañera. Se sentaba en ella, abría la canilla, dejaba fluir la tibia agua, y como un trozo de seda se introducía dentro de ella.

Ya dentro de aquellas aguas tibias, encendía unos inciencios, y una velas aromáticas, y ese perfume a jazmín, tan artificial, se mezclaba con el aroma a rosas natural del cuerpo de la Hyuga.

Para Neji, eso era irresistible.

Todo era irresistible. Desde cada paso que daba Hinata, desde el movimiento de sus cabellos al compás del viento, desde las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos cada vez que Neji la tomaba por sorpresa durante la noche, y a duras penas la hacía suya, hasta las mejillas rojas por verse tan expuesta a cierto rubio.

No era nada extraño. Lo mismo había hecho con Tenten. También se había sentido muy sexualmente atraído por su compañera de equipo, también se había acostado con ella, también le había vigilado, mientras tomaba un baño. Pero llegó un momento en que Neji se aburrió de Tenten, y así nomás se lo dijo a la cara una noche, luego de que hicieran el amor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Tenten, demos por terminado esto...-dijo el moreno de ojos plateados.

La castaña, que estaba muy feliz recostada al pecho de su supuesto amado, se sobresaltó.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- preguntó sorprendida sin entender.

-¿Eres sorda?. He querido decir, que terminemos con esta estupidez de una vez. No quiero saber nada más de ti-

-Pero...¡¡¿Qué he hecho mal?!!- se sobresaltó Tenten con lágrimas en los ojos -Yo te amo- agregó.

A Neji se le dibujó una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-¿Creíste que yo te amaba?. Solo te utilicé. Necesitaba de alguien que me hiciera sacar esa sed de sexo que tenía.- El ojiblanco movió la mirada hacia Tenten, ella ya lloraba desconsoladamente- Es más...me das asco- terminó por decir.

La castaña se sentó en la cama. Allí, desnuda como estaba, se había entregado muchísimas veces a un hombre que solo la quería utilizar. Sentía vergüenza de sí misma. Y ella, que había pensado que le amaba, que había pensado que sería toda una vida junto a él, ahora, todo se perdía.

-Me gustaría, que me dieras una razón más concreta- enfrentó Tenten a Neji, aún sin para de llorar.

-¿Qué razón necesitas?. Con eso basta. Eres solo una perra faldera, que entrega servicios todavía gratis...¡ja!...eres buena, deberías de cobrar por eso- dijo el ojiblanco empezándose a vestir.

Tenten no aguantó más, alzó su mano y le dio una bofetada a Neji, que hizo que cayera un hilo de sangre del labio del joven Hyuga, y consiguió más aun que este le mirara con más odio que antes.

-¡¿Es tu prima verdad?!...¡¿Es Hinata de nuevo, cierto?!- cuestionó la castaña.

-No. No es eso. Hinata no es más que una idiota con buen cuerpo, por la cual ya tendré oportunidad de usar cuando tenga ganas, la razón por la que no quiero estar de nuevo contigo es que me aburrí, quiero probar cosas nuevas...mujeres nuevas- dijo Neji.

Tenten, como muy estúpida, no razonó la frase anterior que Neji había dado, y solo se dejó llevar por ese "...es que me aburrí, quiero probar cosas nuevas..." y antes de que el ojiblanco se parara, lo tomó del brazo aún ella sentada en la cama.

-Puede que sí. Que haya sido aburrido. Pero...por favor...será ahora mucho más entretenido, solo déjame comprarme un poco de lencería y...- fue interrumpida por Neji.

-¿Lencería?...¡ja!...¿de qué te servirá eso?. Ni eso te puede cambiar. Eres tan horrible y repugnante...das asco, ya te lo dije. Mátate. La muerte sería la única solución para tí- Dijo Neji, y eso fue lo último que dijo, cuando salió de la habitación. Y se fue, dejándole encima de la cama un kunai a Tenten para que se matase.

La castaña no espero, y se lo clavó en el vientre...muriendo, amando y odiando a la vez.

**:::::::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de la aventura con Tenten, vinieron muchas aventuras más.

Tuvo una aventura con una pelirrosa, por la cuál lo único que tuvo que hacer para poseerla fue drogarla, y llevarla a la cama. Luego, como desdicha la dejó embarazada.

Además tuvo también una aventura con una kunoichi, al mejor estilo prostituta de Konoha, llamada Ino Yamanaka, que sin caprichos y fastidios, se acostó con él solo por placer como él lo hacía, y que introdujo a Neji en el mundo de los vicios por el alcohol, el tabaco y las drogas. Y cuando Neji le dijo que acabaran con esto, la rubia sin ningún problema, se alejó de él, pero no sin antes pedirle que le cobrara las noches de servicio que le debía.

Por último llegó una de las aventuras más prometedoras de Neji. Una de las peores por así decirlo, pero de las mejores para él, ya que tuvo la suerte de probar una experiencia homosexual como nunca antes lo había hecho, tuvo la suerte de tener a Rock Lee, cerca, mal herido y pidiendo ayuda para que con más que placeres le diera toda la pasión que tenía, luego dejando al ninja de cejas pobladas con el corazón destrozado.

Ahora, una más de sus presas, era su prima. Muy bien él sabía que antes de que él la eligiera para otro de sus juegos, la ojiblanca ya no era virgen. Si bien, Hinata había confesado que había sido por "error", ya que se había dejado llevar por los lindos besos de Naruto, bien se sabía que Hinata venía planeando esa noche con el rubio.

Neji no iba a permitir, que un tarado como Naruto, uno de sus enemigos, le superase, por eso, decidió fijar su blanco en ella, tan inocente (bueno, no tanto), y tan frágil, para su propia propiedad.

En sí, Neji mismo había presenciado, la noche en que Hinata dejó de ser tan inocente.

**:::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::**

Neji, otra vez tenía insomnio. Otra vez desvelado.

Hacía ya varios días que le hacía falta drogas, y por eso ya había intentado varios suicidios, pero ninguno había funcionado. Recién había terminado su aventura con la rubia, Ino, y la noche anterior la había pasado con Lee.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse allí encerrado, solo, en su oscura habitación, por eso salió y fue la patio de la mansión en busca de algo de aire puro.

La noche acalorada, le hacía sentir mucho más la falta de droga, y por eso, rápido como un rayo, encendió un cigarrillo, para calmar su sed. Después de todo, el tabaco es una droga permitida.

Sentado en aquel banco bajo la luz de la luna, y la brisa que lo hacía sentir "bien", pensó en quién se concentraría después de Lee, para ejercer su vida sexual.

Él era así. Le encantaba utilizar a la gente, y se aburría. Neji Hyuga, siempre buscando cosas nuevas.

Algo llamó la atención. La luz de la habitación de su prima estaba prendida, vaya cosa. Era extraño. Ya que fuera de hecho de que Hinata era nerviosa, no sufría de insomnio y le llamó la atención.

Además...¿ya había vuelto?. Hiashi Hyuga, había permitido a su hija mayor Hinata, ir por primera vez a la fiesta anual "Konoha Nocturna", donde se celebraba bailes, se abría discotecas y demás.

Bien sabía Neji, que aquella fiesta era una perfecta entrega de drogas y alcohol disfrazado de diversión adolescente.

¡Carajo!. Y Neji no había podido asistir, solo por el hecho de que estaba bajo arresto domiciliario, luego de que se supiese que Tenten se había matado por su culpa.

Sin más esperar, Neji se trepó al techo y se acercó a la ventana de su prima. Sabía que ella estaba pasándola con alguien, ya que al acercarse más a la ventana se lograban escuchar ciertos "sonidos" propios de esas noches.

Y...¡oh, sorpresa!. ¿Con qué se encuentra?. Pues con Hinata y Naruto, en plena acción.

Eso le dio tanta rabia. Tanta ira y ganas de matar, que ya de por sí, se puso en la cabeza,

que Hinata sería de él, y nada más de él. Y para terminar con aquello, rápidamente decidió bajar de allí e ir a contarle a Hiashi lo que estaba sucediendo.

El lío que se armó luego fue enorme:

Hiashi abriendo la puerta cuando Naruto y Hinata estaban en pleno "juego". Hiashi golpeando y echando a Naruto, desnudo como estaba, a la calle. Luego, la imagen de Hiashi golpeando bruscamente a su hija, y llamándola "ramera". Hinata llorando, y por último, Hiashi sacándole el título de heredera a Hinata.

-¿Así que no puedes defenderte pero sí puedes tener sexo, eh?- preguntó Hiashi furioso al otro día.

-Ottosan, solo fue un error, me dejé llevar- dijo la ojiblanca.

-¡¿Qué te dejaste llevar?!...¡¡¡¡No me vengas con esas idioteces Hinata!!!. No quiero volverte a ver cerca de Uzumaki…¿Oíste?-

-…- Hinata afirmó con la cabeza llorando sin consuelo.

-¡¡¡No te escuché!!!- exigió Hiashi.

-Hai, Ottosan!- dijo por fin la morena.

**:::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::**

Era por eso que ahora de nuevo Neji estaba allí. Otra vez para pedirle, o más bien, exigirle a Hinata su cuerpo.

Entonces Neji se adentró en la habitación. Lo que hizo sorprender a Hinata en la bañera, y como un animal indefenso, se acurruco, pidiendo por favor.

-No ahora, Neji-niisan. No ahora-

Neji no escuchó las palabras de su prima, estaba tan sacado de sí, que se metió dentro de la bañera con su prima.

-Yo…te deseo- dijo el ojiblanco.

Y sin más esperar, la tomó de las caderas la atrajo hacia él, y la hizo suya una y otra vez, sin el consentimiento de Hinata, haciéndola sufrir. Neji con un kunai, rozó la espalda de Hinata y escribió una sola palabra: "Lujuria".

* * *

**Si les gustó dejen reviews porque como soy yo, sino no lo sigo XDDD.**

**Los quiero!.**


End file.
